Time Well Wasted
by cupcakedino13
Summary: Abby stays with Henry, only trying to save herself and Jimmy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want you!" I sreamed in his face. He was a killer. I didn't want anything to do with him.

Jimmy was free. He crashed into Henry hard, sending both down the cliff. I clasped my hands over my mouth, gasping at the sight. I ran down the long way. I saw Jimmy laying on the rocks. Henry no where in sight.

I slid onto my knees next to Jimmy, holding his head in my lap. "Jimmy? Are you ok Jimmy?"

He opened his eyes, lifting his head up slightly. "No." He set his head back down, only to bring it back up sharply. His eyes held worry.

I turned around and saw Henry. He held his hands at the waist, as if in a surrender. "Abby? Are you ok?"

"No! Henry no! I will never be ok. You killed y friends, Trish. My dad." I was shaking. My whole body trembling.

"Abby no,no, no. I did that for you." Henry looked down, then back up to meet my eyes, "For us."

I shook my head. I couldn't listen to this. Jimmy was laying onthe ground, dieing because of him. Because of me.

"You know what I have to do now?" Henry stated, more than questioned.

I only nodded. He stepped around me, and grabbed the knife.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Henry. If you promise not to hurt him, if you promise to let you go, I will stay with you on the island."

I heard Henry sigh behind me. I turned around and saw him throw the knife. He looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded.

Jimmy looked up at me, shock and horror written all over his face. "Abby don't. Let him kill me. Just get away." He rolled to his stomach, and stood up. His legs were shaky still from the fall.

I looked at Henry. He nodded, knowing what I wanted.

I went to Jimmy, wrapping my arms around him. 'Abby don't do this. I don't care about me. I don't care if I die. It's you Abby, it's you I care about."

I sobbed into his shirt. I didn't want to leave him. I loved him. "Jimmy, I will see you again, soon. I swear it."

He pulled away and took my face in his hands. His thumb rubbed my cheek. He kissed me softly, his tongue caressing my lip.

I broke away, "I love you Jimmy Mance."

He kissed my nose. "I love you too Abby Mills."

I turned from him, and looked to Henry, he was my new life now.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you ready to start our new life together?" Henry asked me and wrapped his arm around me. I walked faster, his arm dropping limply to his side. His steps quickened behind me.

I walked faster, thinking he was going to hurt me. I sprinted, weaving in between trees.

"Abby!" He was right behind me.

I ran faster, or so I thought. He caught up to me, grabbing a fist full of hair and snapped my head back. I hit the ground and the last thing I saw was Henry looking over me.

It felt like minutes after but I knew it had been hours I woke up. My head was throbbing and I figured I had to bled somewhere.

I lifted my head slowly, realizing that I was in a bed. I felt a chill and saw I was only in my panties and bra. My clothes sat on a dresser across from me.

I was back at Kelly's. He brought me here again.

I shook my head and dressed quickly. I made my way downstairs, it was still the same. Then again, it was only this morning since I ran.

The thought of Jimmy was still lingering over my head. I couldn't help but feel guilty of staying with Henry, even though it was to save him.

My heart heavy, I went to Henry. "Why would you want to do such horrible things? How could a person do it?"

"Abby, we've been over this. It's nothing new to you." Henry looked down at me. Even in heels I was still shorter than him, always have been.

"I just can't believe it. And my dad, everyone." I couldn't look at him. Talking about this was the only way I could get passed thinking about Jimmy.

"Abby we've talked about it. Get over it! You are with me now. Your all I have." He took my hand in his.

He pulled me closer to him, bringing me into an unwanted hug on my part. I didn't hug back, but stared out the window, and thought for a moment how to escape.

Those thoughts quickly were pushed to the side when I thought I saw Jimmy behind a nearby tree.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door broke my train of thought. I was going dilusional. I couldn't stand not being around people, at least not murderous people.

The door opened and I could hear heavy footsteps coming to the bed. He sat on the edge and played with my hair.

"I want you to come stay in my room with me. There's a bigger bed for us." He put his hand on my cheek, "You can start moving your stuff there today. You have a few drawers."

My mind was screaming for me to hit him, to stop him from touching me. I wasn't his, I was Jimmy's.

"Abby?" His hand found my chin and pulled my head towards him. I ony nodded, knowing he wanted some kind of response.

He smiled and kissed my forehead lightly, as if he didn't want to break me. My head fell back to the pillow when I fet the bed shift. I heard the door close and went to the window.

I looked behind me quickly just to make sure he wasn't coming back. The water wasn't too far from here. I needed to get rid of Henry.

After another hour of sitting on the bed thinking of how I could get rid of Henry, I had 4 lame ideas, and none of them could work.

I screamed in frustration, grabbing fist-fulls of hair. "God damn it, why can't I do this?"

I felt like a four year old throwing a hissy fit. But I had a better reason.

"Abby?" Henry knocked at the door. "Are you done packing?" He opened the door as I stood up.

"What? I'm not moving in there. Just kill me. I'm never going to be yours. I've always been his." I smiled, knowing I hurt him. I hurt him bad.

He stomped over to me and raised his hand. With such force he knocked me down on the ground. My head was throbbing and my cheek stung.

His hands flew to his head, "Oh shit. Oh Abby are you ok? Oh god I shouldn't have done that." He put his arms around me to help me up.

I pushed him away. "Yeah, you really love me? You wouldn't have hit me if you did. Or are you just jealous because I love him too!" I was hot. I didn't mean to scream at him, it just came out. But I wasn't sorry.

"You will love me. You will forget about him. He never loved you. At the Cannery, he told me. He felt sorry for you because your mom was dead. And he said he thought you were Wakefeild's child too." He smirked. He knew he hit a home run with that one.

I was going to punch him. No, I was going to kill him. I am going to kill Henry Dunn.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy has to be here. I know what I saw, and I saw him. If he's here he isn't going to just leave. I know he loves me.

"Abby, are you ready for dinner?" Henry looked at me. Since our fight, he's been watching me like a hawk.

I shrugged and went to the bathroom. I tried to slam the door, but he put his foot in the way. "Until you love me, you can't have privacy." He smiled. It's a good thing I didn't want to use the bathroom.

I brushed my hair and put it up, then pushed past Henry. "I'm not going. Not until you tell me where Jimmy is. I know you know where he is."

"Abby, I don't know what your talking about. He's dead. I killed him."

I tried to walk out the door, but he stepped in front of me. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to knock it off." He grabbed the back of my head, and pulled my hair so I looked at him.

"Yes mom." I pulled my head away from him. "Where is Jimmy?"

He sighed and took a step back. "Abby, he is dead. You cannot have him! You even told me. You told me all you wanted was me. And all you have is me. That is what you wanted." His breathing was rapid and harsh. "I killed my own father for you and this is how you repay me?" He stepped closer to me, taking my wrist in his hand ans squeezed.

He took a long breath and released my wrist.

"Henry. Please, just let me go. Let me be with Jimmy and I won't turn you in." My hand reached out for him, as did my heart. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but it was something I know I didn't like.

"Abby, he is dead. We are the only ones here. We will be forever. No one would want to come back after what happened. All the bodies are gone, it's just us." Henry turned away from me and left. He closed the door quietly, as if I was sleeping and didn't want to disturb me.

I collapsed on the ground. "Oh god. Oh my god." I was weeping. I didn't know what to do. Jimmy was alive, I could feel it. Henry could too.


	5. Chapter 5

I keep having these weird dreams about Jimmy. Ones where he would come back from the dead and save me, like a childs fantasy. I have had ones where Henry kills him.

But dremas are dreams and they won't come true. All I have to do is pray to god that some luck is on my side.

Some how, the window shattered. I saw the rock on the floor. I have been locked up for so long, I thought for a slip second it was raining rocks.

I walked to the window and picked the rock up, chucking it out of the window. I was halfway turned around when I heard a familiar voice. Jimmy.

I swung around and before I knew it I was halfway out the window. I saw him. He was standing on a chair under my window. "Jimmy. Oh my god, i knew you were alive. He didn't believe me. Are you ok? Where are you staying?"

"Abby I'm fine. I don't have long but you need to get out of here. Not now. But you need to. Look i have to go before he knows I'm here." he hopped off the chair, leaving me out the window.

He was off the porch before he turned around, "Abby, I love you." Witht that he was gone. He dissapeared.

The door opened, but i was stuck in the window. I heard his steps come closer but my head was just hitting the top of the frame.

My hair was yanked and I was pulled out of the window. "What are you doing? Leaving?"

"Jimmy is alive. And i know it. I don't love you. And I don't want to be here." He twisted my head so it was in front of his. "I love him."

He threw me on the ground. "I'm doing what's best for you."

"No Henry, your not." He walked to the door. "What's best for me is to let me leave. Let me go find him."

He looked to the ground, as if it had all the answers. "Fine leave. Do what you want." He looked in my eyes, sorrow and remorse flooded his face.

My hand was on the door knob. I didn't know if this was real. if this was a joke. I didn't know what to do. i could be free. This was the chance I've been waiting for. And I didn't even know if I was going to let it all slip away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

I beat my self up all because I couldn't leave. I knew I couldn't. I felt bad for Henry. I couldn't hurt him, I couldn't leave him, and I definitely could not kill him. Maybe I've finally realized that Henry did all this for me. Which makes me even sicker than him to even think that.

Henry hasn't talked to me since, and I haven't seen Jimmy since. Maybe Henry killed him?

I shocked myself when all these new thoughts came rushing to me. I couldn't be in love with him though. I was disgusted by even staying, but something in me told me I had to.

I left the door open to hear his footsteps. I figured he would come visit me sooner or later. And I was right. His footsteps were heavy and I could tell he had been thinking alot about this lately.

He stood in the doorway, looking as casual as ever with a stone cold face. His arms were crossed and he never looked at me. "Why did you stay Abby? Haven't you done enough?"

I sat up and stared at him. "Henry, I don't mean to toy with your feelings. We were friends for a long time, I guess I'm always going to care about you. But I love Jimmy, and I don't want to leave us like this. With all the deaths you were there for me, even though you caused half of them. You were still a good friend."

"Is that all I am to you? A good friend?" He pushed himself away from the wall. He was angry, but I was ready for whatever was coming. "I love you Abby. I've always loved you, and you were too stupid to realise that. I'm better than him."

"Henry!" I was furious. I stood up, "You knew we were together for a long time. I loved him, and I never stopped. You need to realise that. I could never love you. Your a monster." I spit the last sentence.

I was now regretting that I stayed. I glanced at the open door and slowly walked toward it. I made no niose, but he knew somehow that I was trying to run.

I glanced at the door then back at him. I jumped to the door and opened it almost all the way until Henry's body slammed into mine, making the door close again. My hand didn't slip away fast enough, and even he heard the crunch.

"Ow!" I pulled my hand out of the door, ripping some skin off in the process, and slid to the floor.

"Oh shit! Abby are you ok?" Henry was on his knees next to me. He grabbed my hand to examine it. "I think it may be broken."

"Yeah when did you become a doctor?" I sarcastically said and pulled my hand back. It didn't help because he took it and, caressing it softly with his thumb, kissed the top of my fingertips.

"Get away from me. You broke it dumbass." I stood up and put my hand under my other arm and winced. Great, he was right. It is broken. "Just go. Please."

I turned my back to him and looked out the window. I wished Jimmy saw what happened. I wished he would swoop through the window and take me away. I wished he would kill Henry. And I wished I wasn't stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

Something startled me awake after I fell asleep. I looked out the window, but stayed in bed just in case. Just because Wakefield was dead didn't mean his psycho son wouldn't harm me.

Another noise made me jump again, this time out of the bed.

On the bushes below the window, the tops were littered with little pebbles and I could only hope Jimmy was around.

I waited for a moment and nothing happened. Those rocks could have been from the other night and Henry just didn't see them. I turned around after a heavy sigh when another rock hit the window, making it crack.

I whipped around and this time I saw him. Jimmy was standing with half his body covered by a tree and smiling. He was dirty, but then again all of us were.

"Jimmy!" I opened the window after looking over my shoulder to make sure Henry wasn't there. Jimmy walked closer and stopped when he was in front of the bushes.

"Jump!" He yelled in a whisper. He held his hands out to catch me. I looked over my shoulder for a second check before swinging my legs out of the window. I sat on the sill for a second and looked down. It was such a long fall and I've never been a fan for heights.

Jimmy ushered me, thinking it would make me hurry. When i looked into his eyes I smiled and knew everyone was going to be ok. I took a third glance back and pushed myself off the window, landing in Jimmy's arms.

We fell to the ground quietly. Jimmy helped me up, or tried. He grabbed my broken hand which made me scream.

"Shit what's wrong?" He released my hand knowing he did something.

"I broke it earlier. I'm ok. Don't worry." I half smiled and kissed him quickly. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I opened my eyes and behind Jimmy, saw Henry in the window. There was no light on, so I couldn't tell if he was looking at us.

I pulled away from Jimmy, "Henry's right there."

Jimmy twirled around right as a light came on. Yeah, he was definitely looking at us. Henry turned and grabbed something and threw it out the window. It landed so close to us.

"Run!" Jimmy screamed and grabbed my hand. We ran threw the trees with Henry right on our tails.

Somehow, we lost him. Jimmy had looked back and Henry was no were in sight.

"Stop Abby. Hold on." He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. I was grateful we lost him because I needed a rest too.

"Do you think we lost him a long time ago? He never screamed or told us to stop." I looked at Jimmy.

He shrugged, "I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out. The radio in the boathouse was destroyed, but there's been cops all over lately." Jimmy stood straight up as did I.

"Why? Are they cleaning up?"

He nodded, "i went to the church and everyone was gone. The Cannery's empty too. They'll be back and that's when we leave and tell them what's happening."

"Oh thank God." I breathed. I was overjoyed and overwhelmed. I jumped on Jimmy and kissed him all over. I was finally getting off the island.

A twig snapped behind us and Jimmy let me slid back onto my own feet. I wouldn't turn around, but the way Jimmy held me somehow let me know Henry found us.

"Abby, get over here." Henry said.

I looked at Jimmy and he nodded. Why would he just let me go? But I trusted him. He let me go, but not before he said "I love you." I nodded and turned to go to Henry. I stopped when there was a gun in my face. So that's why Jimmy let me go.

Henry grabbed my arm harshly, making Jimmy glare at him. Henry cocked the gun, "She's mine." He pushed the gun into Jimmy's forehead. "Leave her alone, or I'll blow your head off."

"Henry!" I sobbed. "You can't shoot him." I grabbed his arm, trying to make him look at me. It just made him push the gun harder into Jimmy's head.

"I can't let him go. And I can't let him live. This is the only choice."

I looked at Jimmy once before I grabbed Henry's hand that was holding the gun. It didn't help and I heard the gunshot that would destroy my life forever.


	8. Chapter 8

He was dead. I was sure of it. He wasn't breathing, but I couldn't touch him, or kiss him, or even say goodbye.

I hadn't looked at him so I wasn't sure where the bullet went. All I did after he was shot was fall to my knees and cried.

I had cried and cried, and I still haven't stopped. Henry had to carry me back. I couldn't even fight back, I was too weak. Jimmy was gone, and there was no doubt about it.

Henry placed me on the bed where I cried. I hugged the pillow so tight, wishing it was Jimmy. Henry stayed by my side. He played with my hair but I didn't even have the stength to push him away.

My one and only love was gone and I couldn't even hurt his killer.

"Abby, it had to be done. I hate seeing you like this but it was for the better." Henry said, with no remorse in his voice.

Somehow, all the anger raced through my body and I twirled around, almost hitting him in the process. "You promised that if I stayed with you he would stay alive. And you killed him!" I screamed in his face.

Henry pushed me back and climbed on top. "Listen, you were going to leave. That meant it was fair. I killed him and if you don't want to believe he's dead then I'll show you. He's dead and now you have me. We have eachother." Henry smiled.

"But I don't want you." I said in a weak vioce.

He got off me and grabbed my hand. "I need to fix that." I followed Henry down stairs and into the bathroom. I sat on the counter and waited. Henry wrapped my hand up in a flash.

"Will you take me to him?" I asked. I didn't look at him, but only moved my hand around to loosen the wrap. He didn't asnwer so I spoke again, "I mean you said he's well...not here so it wouldn't hurt." I choked. I knew this would be hard but with all the other deaths I should have been a pro by now.

Henry nodded, "Alright. I'll take you."

I followed Henry wherever he went. I didn't remeber the way. My head filled with thoughts as I walked. If I hadn't pushed the gun Jimmy wouldn't have got shot. And I could have persuaded Henry to let him go.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise Henry had stopped. I walked right in to him but he never moved an inch. "What's wrong Henry?"

"He was right here." Henry stared ahead and I followed his gaze. He was right, there was only blood to be found, with no body.

Was Jimmy alive?


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he? Is he alive?" I grabbed Henry's arm harshly and pulled him around. If jimmy was alive I needed to know. I needed something to live for.

Henry grabbed the hand that held his and pulled me away from the scene. "You're going to stay in your room until I come back for you. If you leave and he is alive, you will be dead, and so won't he."

Henry dragged me to the house where he threw me into the room. He locked the door but didn't walk away from it.

He didn't leave so I spoke, "You know I don't love you." My head layed on the door. I knew he heard me but he still didn't walk away. He punched the door and walked away with heavy steps.

I smiled, knwoing that hit home. He deserved every bad word I gave him. He might have killed Jimmy and that was not acceptable.

I tried the doorknob but it was locked. There was nothing for me to do. I turned around and saw the window that I had jumped out of. It was nailed and boarded shut with no way out.

I flopped on the bed and waited. It felt like forever and that time was ticking by extra slow just for me.

A bang at the door scared me and I jolted up. I walked to the door and steadied my breath. Henry had either good or bad news, and it was most likely bad.

"Did you find him?" I asked quietly. I stood to the side of the door and waited for him to open it, or reply.

Suddenly the door flew open and slammed into the wall behind it. It was not Henry who stood in the door but Jimmy! Jimmy was alive!

His clothes were dirtier than before with his shirt ripped. It was around his leg as a tourniquet.

"Abby." Jimmy took a step but fell from weakness. I cuaght him but he was heavy. I slowly lowered him to the ground and sat next to him.

"Jimmy I can't believe your alive. I thought you died." I hugged him carefully as to not disturb his leg.

"You need to find Henry and kill him. Find one of the cops." Jimmy layed his head back on the ground. I looked around. I can't leave him here. Henry could come back.

"Jimmy I have to move you. What if he comes back?"

He said nothing, but pulled a gun out of his pocket. "I'll be alright. Go." He said and looked into my eyes.

I nodded and looked around the room. I grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head. "I'll come back for you." I kissed him quickly, not wanting it to end. I pulled away and walked out the door.

"Abby, I love you." I heard Jimmy's hoarse voice behind me.

I only turned my head, "I love you too."

I walked downstairs but stopped dead in my tracks when Henry stood in the door. "We need to end this."


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Henry sighed but nodded,somehow he knew this would have to end. Henry knew that deep down, either he dies, or they will. "Abby, it doesn't have to end like this. We could be happy together, just the two of us." He took a step closer, but I backed away.

"Henry, you killed dozens of people. Innocent people. How could you hurt everyone like that? You tried to hurt me." My eyes welled up with tears. This is the first real talk that I've said my feelings in a while."You were supposed to marry Trish. You loved her from the moment you met Henry, there has to be some guilt."

"I...I did care for her, yes. But not like i do for you, Abby, I love you." Henry stepped even closer, almost closing the gap. There was no where for me to go. The stairs would lead him to Jimmy, and there was no way getting around Henry.

"Henry your my brother. You couldn't possibly." I started to cry, with every emotion I've had this week was flooding out of my body. "How could you Henry?" I screamed at him, which in all honesty, made me feel a little better.

"Because Abby I've always loved you. You wanted us like this here. You wanted us alone, and so I did. I could be the perfect lover to you. I will love you, and I will do anything you want." Henry said. He backed off for a quick second and turned around, as if to clear his head.

I took the chance to pull the knife out of my pocket and opened it. "Henry," I said, my vioce small and weak, "You were supposed to do that for Trish. Remember her? Your fiance you killed?" I knew exactly how to hit home with him.

He whipped around, his arms flying up as he shouted, "You were supposed to be her. Did you ever think about that? If Trish and Jimmy never came into the picture this would be us." His hands grabbed my upper arms and he stared into my eyes. He was in pain, any fool could see that.

"Henry, you were my best friend, and you broke my heart. You killed me inside." I brought my arm around slowly, trying not to alarm him, "And I can never forgive you." My hand flew to his side and the knife tore through his skin.

He coughed once and blinked, causing his eyes to glaze over. He slid to his knees slowly, bringing me down with him. He stared into my eyes until finally, he fell to his side and I felt a huge burden lift off my chest.

I stood up straight and turned to the stairs to get Jimmy, but he stood in the doorway, holding his arm. He took the last step and walked up to me. His hand found my cheek and caressed it softly, "It's finally over."


End file.
